Technology timeline
This is the list of significant technological breakthroughs across the history of humanity and its descendants. The 2020s–2050s 2020-2040: Gene editing treatments to remove some hereditary diseases from human embryos are viable if very expensive and reserved for the wealthy who can afford it. Research is further hampered by ethical concerns. 2020-2025: 3D printing of relatively less complex organs like bladders is becoming more and more routine as breakthroughs in cellular biology and stem cell research have made the process easier and less expensive. However, the making of more complex organs like livers and hearts remains elusive though kidney printing is approaching viability 2024: Through the Artemis mission, Humans return to the moon, although there are no settlements established. The 2020s: VR and AR become more ingrained in day to day lives especially in video gaming but begin to spread into movies and TV shows with the first TV to support AR and VR being widely available in 2027. 2020-2049: Artificial intelligence becomes more and more prominent as machines begin to displace human workers in more and more fields up to and including computer science. This causes immense social disruption as more and more people are left jobless. 2025-2030: BCI research gains traction as increasing fears about a world where humanity is obsolete leads many entrepreneurs to pour resources into this area of research. Progress is slow but steady. Notably, 2027 would see the first mind augmented chimpanzees. 2026: The first widely commercialized nootropic called Stratomind spreads rapidly around the globe despite heavy regulation and the distrust of many people. 2027: DNA-based computing research begins to be more extensively invested in. Combined with leaps in quantum computing technology it seems that humans might yet bypass the limits of regular computing/ 2029: * Carbon breathing batteries enter the mainstream and help reduce carbon concentration in the atmosphere while helping to power small devices like iPhones. * Smart clothes: with nanoporous fabrics and miniaturized electronics, clothes that can change the color, texture and even provide warmth or coolness based on weather conditions are invented although they are limited to the rich for now. 2030-2050: As the new generation born in the 2000s rise to prominence in world politics worldwide, bold global initiatives begin to contain and even reverse the damage caused by global warming and climate change. The 2040s: Geoengineering projects begin to prevent further ecological damage and limit natural disasters such as droughts, monsoons, and hurricanes. 2043-2050: Massive Carbon sequestering stations constructed worldwide. 2046: Despite global efforts, much of Earth’s landmass has yet to recover so the idea of island nations begins to gain traction. 2050: * The Tasmanian tiger is successfully brought back from extinction, with the resulting litter of four pups proving to be healthy and would go on to be the first among the population of Tasmanian tigers reintroduced to Tasmania. This breakthrough leads to greater interest in de-extinction research especially after the extinction of many animal species such as tigers, elephants, and rhinos in the wild. * A new space race begins as Earth’s resources of rare earth metals begin to be increasingly difficult to mine, making asteroid mining start to be seen as the next big industry. * First truly sentient AI created. Category:Timelines